Ahri's Punishment
by Dark Wither
Summary: Ahri may have bit of more than she can chew, once she angered a certain void champion that is looking to settle the score. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: Sorry, no lemon in this chapter, it was supposed to be a once shot but it took longer than I expected. Any way sorry for the tease, but you can get your dirty minds ready for the next chapter. There has been a lack of Ahri lemons as of recently so this is here to change that. If you like this, go check out my other story "Not Someone Special."**

Ahri sent out her orb as it passed through a wave of minions and retracted killing all of them as their gold dropped on the ground for her to easily collect. Ahri was in Summoners rift and the match was going well for her. She was up against a cocky Yasuo who didn't stop commenting on how good he was.

"My skills will blow you away." Yasuo had said at the beginning of the game.

However, Ahri was faster and smarter as she dodged all his attacks while landing her own.

"Hehehe, too slow Yas." Ahri said as she blew him a kiss.

A pink heart flew directly at him and once it landed he was helplessly forced to walk closer to Ahri. Ahri strutted up to him as she playfully swished her tails back and forth. A few of them started stroking up and down Yasuo's body as she brought her face inches away from his.

"Too bad this is the closest you will get." Ahri said pouting. "Bye bye."

Ahri engulfed Yasuo in flames as she summoned her foxfires. Yasuo collapsed onto the ground as the fire was too much and he cried out in pain.

"An enemy has been slain." A voice called out.

Ahri giggled as she walked back to her tower and began to recall back to her base.

The rest of the game followed suit. Ahri picked up more kills onto the mid laner as well as the top and bottom lanes. By twenty minutes she was way too fed to be stopped and her team was pushing down mid.

"Omg, nerf that fucking champion already." Riven said as she was killed by Ahri.

Ahri smiled back, enraging Riven even further. Her team pushed into the enemy's base as they were destroying the towers protecting the inhibitors. There were only two enemies left, Jinx and Vel'koz and an easy charm hitting Jinx allowed her team to jump onto her picking up another kill.

Vel'koz was no match for the rest of the team as they took down the inhibitor moving towards the nexus.

"Vel'koz?" Ahri said. "Who would want to play you? You're a gross floating eye. I can't even believe people try and match us together. You're lucky I'm even talking to you."

Vel'koz looked unfazed as he spoke back.

"You should not be so cocky. Someone may try to get you back."

Ahri only shrugged her shoulders as she dashed towards him and sent out her orb taking him out of the fight.

"Maybe I should, but you sure don't have any chance of doing that." Ahri snickered as her team blew up the nexus.

Vel'koz saw the enemy team blow up the nexus and shortly after got teleported out of the arena.

"You will regret those words." He said as he floated back to his room.

* * *

Ahri was skipping through the forest of Ionia paying little attention to her surroundings. She lived in the forest whenever she had a break for fighting in the League of Legends and loved coming back here. She knew every rock and twig that surrounding her house, having wandered around whenever she had the chance.

She made her way towards her house which was hidden within the trees. It was a simple house, made mostly of wood but she loved it. It was cozy with a stream running beside it and her garden she had worked hard to keep looking nice.

Ahri was fairly tired so when she stepped through the door she went straight to her bedroom. Her bedroom was extravagant. She had a huge canopy bed with red velvet sheets. The walls were a more regal purple adding to the ambience of the room. She had white end bed that was littered with some of her clothes.

Ahri yawned as she started to undo her outfit. She started by pulling off her large sleeves showing off her smooth arms. Ahri sat on the bed as she took off her boots and stocking showing off her long and lithe legs. She untied the bell on her dress as the front came loose, spilling out her large milky orbs as they jiggled slightly. The dress fell to the floor as Ahri was completely bare except for her white lace lingerie. She slowly grabbed the fabric and pulled them down below her knees as she kicked them off the rest of the way.

"Ah, this feels much better." Ahri said as her nine fluffy tails wrapped around her body covering up her core.

She fell onto the bed as she sprawled out her hands, feeling the pillows. Her head rested as she closed her eyes and settled herself to sleep.

"Hmph," Ahri moaned. "If only there was someone who could join me." Ahri thought as she imagined some of the good looking champions and summoners accompanying her on the bed as she drifted off into slumber.

Vel'koz was trudging through the forest with a lot of difficulty as his large eye was scraped and scratched by the branches and his tentacles got caught on the base of the trees.

"Humans are confusing for wanting to embark on journeys in the woods." Vel'koz said in his emotionless voice.

He was happy that his body was very durable. Even though his tentacle looked soft and squishy, his body had a hard outer layer that prevented damage to his endoskeleton.

He floated through the forest without any aim. He was hoping to find something to deconstruct so to learn more from this peculiar world. He was delighted to find a house just off in the distance, hoping whoever lived there wouldn't mind being used for researching purposes.

Vel'koz glided faster towards the house wondering who would want to live way out here. He came to the front door as his tentacle wrapped around the doorknob and tried to enter. Unfortunately it appeared to be locked but thanks to his tentacles that would not be a problem. He slender tentacle slide into the keyhole as he fumbled to pry open the locking mechanism. Thankfully he was successful as he pushed the door open and floated in.

The house appeared to be empty, he had thought once he got in someone would have come out. However, Vel'koz noticed a light was on in one of the rooms further down. He came to the front of the room before he saw a girl sleeping in her bed. Vel'koz pondered for a moment.

"It seems rude to deconstruct a human without their consent." Vel'koz said as he motioned up to the sleeping girl.

Once he got closer he noticed that she was different. She had white tails and black cat ears on her head. He was a bit surprised by her appearance until he saw her whiskers and remembered a certain fox from the League of Legends.

Vel'koz remembered what the fox had done to him a few days ago and that he said she would regret what she said. His mind started to go through different scenarios that he could play out. He couldn't deconstruct her even if he wanted to. She was a champion and he risked his own life for killing her as well as it didn't seem like a suitable punishment. Then Vel'koz thought of a much better and more humiliating punishment.

"I believe humans call this emotion, revenge." Vel'koz said as his tentacles rose over the fox girl's body.

 **Authors Notes: Well you should know where this is going. Anyway next chapter should come out soon, like I said I didn't have enough time to do the full lemon so I split it up into two chapters. Also sorry if you don't like tentacles, but I know a lot of people do. Anyway see ya in the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: Holy cow that took longer than expected. Sorry for the wait but I hope it was worth it. 4k lemon incoming. Just in case you didn't get the message from the first chapter this is not meant for children. Please turn away now, this isn't meant for your innocent eyes. I've warned you. As for the rest of you I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to leave a review.**

Vel'koz' two tentacles started snaking up Ahri's body. One of them wrapped around her legs and crawled up to her waist, while his other slithered over her arm. Ahri was still sleeping while her body was being covered in the appendages.

Vel'koz stared at her sleeping body as her chest rose after each breath. He admired her feminine figure as her body was nearly fully exposed. Her smooth legs with just the right proportions, her delicate hands and of course her ample chest. Vel'koz also felt something exotic looking at her fox ears and whiskers on her face. His body was getting warmer as he continued to gaze at her body. Vel'koz didn't really understand why, he had no reproduction organs nor was he made to act in any of the rituals humans called sex.

Vel'koz' tentacles were now coiled around Ahri's body up to her waist. However, he made a slight mistake as one of his tentacles rubbed across Ahri's nether regions.

Ahri felt her body shutter as she tried to move her arm to swat away whatever had touched her. However, she couldn't control her arm for a mysterious reason. When she tried to move her legs and realized that they were tied together she shot up as her eyes opened wide.

"Whose there!" Ahri said startled as she looked down at her waist and noticed purple tentacles had wrapped around her.

"AHHHH!" Ahri screamed as she saw Vel'koz hovering above her bed.

"Hello." Vel'koz responded.

"YOU SICKO, GET THOSE DISGUSTING THINGS OFF OF ME!" Ahri squealed as she noticed that one of her hands was still free.

She swung her arm at him, aiming at his eye to hopefully force him to retreat his invading appendages. Vel'koz saw the punch coming and quickly using his last tentacle to wrap around her wrist, immobilizing it. Ahri trying to pull her arm away from him but without the use of her arms or legs it was impossible.

"Vel'koz let go of me right now!" Ahri screamed as she fought against him.

Vel'koz continued to hold her tightly as her struggling was futile at this point.

"Apologize for how you acted on summoners rift." He told her.

"What? That is why you are here, over some dumb game." Ahri said.

"You did not behave very honorably and treated others with disrespect." Vel'koz said wondering what he would do if she apologized.

"You want me to say sorry." Ahri said. "It's a game get over it, don't be so butt hurt."

"Well then you leave me no choice." He said as his tentacles started sliding further up her body.

"YOU BETTER NOT I WILL REPORT YOU TO THE AUTHORITIES." Ahri yelled but feeling scared seeing that she was in a helpless position to stop what would happen.

"Go ahead, I'm sure they will take you very seriously knowing your history." Vel'koz said.

His tentacles climbed up her arms and coiled up to her shoulder. Ahri looked very scared as she tried to thrash her body to break free from Vel'koz' grasp. Her tails were wiping about as they wrapped around his tentacles to try and pry them free. However, his grip didn't loosen the slightest. Ahri felt herself start to tear up as she started to sob.

"Vel," Ahri said not with anger but with fear. "Please, don't."

Vel'koz contemplated her request but remembered how she acted just moments ago. If he let her go now she would just go back to her former persona. Vel'koz decided to stay quiet as he lifted her body off of the bed. Her face showed an expression of dread as she prepared for the inevitable.

"Please." Ahri begged. "Be gentle."

Vel'koz raised her body so that she was directly in front of his large eye. He had a surprise as out from behind his head another tentacle identical to his other three sprouted. It moved over to Ahri's body as she looked in terror at the newly formed limb. It started by feeling up her tummy as it rubbed itself across her abdomen. Ahri shut her mouth as she watched it glided across her body. She felt disgusted that she was being molested and that there was not one thing she could do about it.

The appendage started sliding up her body before it reached her breasts. Ahri gave a yelp as she felt his tentacle glide across her chest before allowing them to bounce back and forth. Vel'koz happy with her reaction repeated the action enticing another cry from her.

"eek!" Ahri mewled.

Vel'koz increased his vigor as his tentacle wrapped around both of her mounds and started to squeeze and pull.

"Ow! Please don't." Ahri cried as she could feel her tits being yanked back.

Vel'koz loved her soft breasts, he watched in awe as they jiggled back and forth as he continued to feel up her orbs. However, he soon got bored and withdrew his tentacle from her chest to Ahri's delight. His tentacle continued upwards until it was in front of her face.

Ahri began to look panicked again. His tip pressed against her lips as she kept her mouth sealed. She shook her head trying to turn away from his tentacle but was shocked when she felt the tentacle coil around her neck and started to tighten.

"Gahh, v..vel." Ahri crocked.

Vel'koz kept her head pointing towards him as his tip pressed against her lips again. She was relentless to open her mouth as Vel'koz started to get annoyed. He tightened his grip around her neck again as she tried to gasp for air.

"Vel-Mphhhhh." Was all Ahri managed to say as his tentacle dashed inside of her oral canal.

Vel'koz forced more of his tentacle into her mouth as it slithered down into her throat. Ahri's eyes went wide as she felt the large object force its way down, struggling to breath with both it and her neck being restricted by his tentacles.

"Uuuuggg." Ahri choked as she tried her best to fill her lungs with air.

Vel'koz saw her struggle and loosened his grip on her neck now that he had managed to thrust into her throat. His tentacle ventured deeper into her throat as it started travelling down her esophagus. Ahri panicked, she could breathe much easier but she had never had something so large travel so far down throat.

His tentacle continued to penetrate deeper as her walls contracted against his member. Finally with one last push he sent his tentacle straight into the entrance to her stomach causing Ahri to scream into his appendage.

"Mmmmhhhhfffff." Ahri muffled.

Vel'koz felt the utter tightness of Ahri's throat around his tentacle as he held it here for a few moments. As her walls started to adjust to his size Vel'koz started to withdrawal slowly. His tentacle travelled back up her esophagus until only his tip was left in her mouth. However, this little bit of grace was short lived for Ahri as Vel'koz forcefully plunged back down her throat.

"Oooommmmppphh." Ahri coughed as tears started welling in her eyes.

Ahri had never experience so much pain before. She was experiencing no amount of pleasure from his aggressive thrusting inside her oral canal. She felt her body being rocked as he penetrated her mouth again.

Vel'koz was getting in a rhythm now as he started to quicken his pace. Ahri's groans were much louder as he pushed his tentacle inside her. Her choking only provided more pleasure for Vel'koz as her throat squeezed tighter against his tentacle. His tentacle would pull all the way back nearly exiting her mouth before diving straight back down to her stomach.

Vel'koz could feel his body start to heat up as he quickened his pace even more. He was ravaging her mouth as her body was kept tightly restricted with his other tentacles. Suddenly, he felt a large pressure building up in his tentacle. Ahri could feel it start to expand and realized what that meant.

"mmhhh….nnhhhhmm…hhhppmmm.." Ahri moaned as she tried to withdrawal his member from her mouth.

However, in her current state she was powerless to do so as Vel'koz continued to thrash her throat. He could feel himself nearing his climax and started doing rapid thrusts. With his climax approaching he delivered one final plunged straight into her stomach as he released he spunk directly into her belly.

"MMMMMMMMHHHH." Ahri screamed as she felt his hot cum stain her insides.

Vel'koz released ropes of his essence as he filled her stomach up. Ahri could feel the heat inside of her gut as he continued to paint her walls. The taste was revolting, it was saltier than ocean water with caused her to gag as cum started dripping from her mouth and squirted out her noise.

Ahri felt wrecked and she knew this was only the beginning. He withdrew his tentacle from her mouth as she could finally get air back in her lungs and coughed up his cum onto the ground.

"You…*Cough….Cough*..son of a bitch." Ahri said.

Ahri had her face stained with his seed as her tongue hung out of her mouth. However, something was happening to her body. Her body started to heat up and she was beginning to get turned on. The once bitter taste now somehow didn't taste so bad.

"Huh, what did you do to me?" Ahri said as her body was begging for stimulus.

"My seaman has hormones which is an aphrodisiac when exposed to humans." Vel'koz said unfazed by her former insult.

Ahri couldn't control herself, her mind started to become hazy as she tried to free her hands to stimulate herself. She could feel a sweat start to form on her skin as she begged for more contact on her body.

"mmmhhh….Vel…..I-need…more." Ahri cooed.

Ahri started licking his tentacle that was in her mouth, trying to get more of his essence. She started bobbing her head on the appendage and made sweet moans as she tried to force it deeper.

Vel'koz saw that her personality had taken a 360 degree turn but was not complaining. He started to slither back down her throat, now however, to her approval. Ahri's eyes looked as if they were in bliss as more moans and gargles escaped as she struggled to accommodate his large tentacle.

Vel'koz was starting to grow bored of her mouth and started to readjust his tentacle holding her legs together. He loosened his hold so that her legs could start to spread apart. He slithered up her legs as his tip grazed over her labia. Ahri, was unaware of the action as she was too focused pleasuring the tentacle that was thrusting in her mouth.

Ahri however, gave a high pitched squeal and tightened her body as she felt his tentacle circle around her clit. Seeing how she reacted he prodded it more as he caressed her lower lips.

"Nnnhhmm." Ahri moaned as she halted her oscillations of his tentacle.

Vel'koz continued to tease her, stroking around and across her pussy. Ahri's lips started to get slick as his tentacle didn't stop its torture of her sensitive bud. Finally Vel'koz started to toy with her as his tip slid ever so slightly inside of her moist lips.

 _Ahri struggled under his tight grasp as she tried to thrust his tentacle further inside of her pussy. Vel'koz saw her pleading body and withdrew his appendage altogether. Ahri looked at him with lust in her eyes, craving for his touch. He felt strong as her eyes yearned for him, he had tamed the beast._

Slowly Vel'koz began pushing inside of her folds again. Ahri's moans grew louder as she could feel his slippery arm feeling up her insides. Her breaths quickened as she tried to breathe with her mouth still full. His tentacle burrowed deeper, exploring her cavern rubbing against her sides causing her to blurt out muffled cries.

"nnnhh….mmoorehhh…" Ahri croaked.

Vel'koz snaked further up her slit until he was stopped by a blockage in her tunnel. He tried to force his tentacle further, causing Ahri's body to go rigid as her eyes were shut. After a bit more prodding, Vel'koz gave up and started to slide his appendage out of her hole. When only his tip remained inside he thrust his tentacle vigorously back inside hitting her cervix.

Ahri moaned loudly as her body rocked from the pleasure. She could feel him retreating again faster this time and didn't wait before plunging deep into her sex.

"Mmmmmm."

Vel'koz increased his speed and vigour as he plowed into her. His tentacle in her mouth also started to ravage her as they thrusted into her holes.

Ahri felt bliss, her body couldn't handle the sensations she was feeling, nor could it adjust to being fucked in her mouth and pussy. She could no longer stop moaning as her voice rang out from the constant assault.

Ahri started to feel pressure building up in her core. She could feel her lubricant building within her entrance. Her mind was completely foggy now and all she wanted was to be brought to a sweet release.

Vel'koz was going at a ridicules pace as her bodily fluids and sweat ran down her body. His tentacles were out of sync which made it harder for Ahri to find the pattern. He could feel his own tentacles start to feel a buildup signalling he was reaching his climax again. He brutally pounded her harder as he tried to push himself over the edge.

Ahri's body was on fire as she was fucked senselessly. Her walls were starting to contract against him only helping to push him closer to climax. Ahri rocked her body in rhythm with him trying to penetrate even deeper inside her pussy.

Vel'koz was nearing the end. He delved hard in her body. With a last minute effort he speared his member within her, breaching her cervix and entering her womb.

"MMMMMMMHHHHHFFFFF." Ahri cried loudly.

She had never felt her walls being stretched so much as he wiggled more of his member within her never before explored womb.

As soon as Vel'koz pushed past her walls, the pressure was unbearable. The tightness was gripping his tentacle and pushed him over the edge. He sprayed straight into her womb as cum filled her up. The tentacle in her mouth also reached climaxed and starting painting her throat and going into her stomach.

Ahri was in heaven, her tummy happily accepted his warm milk as the salty taste became euphoric and it sent her even deeper into excitement. The cum being shot in her womb cause some slight disfiguration as it looked for an exit. It struggled to get past Vel'koz tentacle as it shot forth from Ahri's pussy.

All of this sent Ahri barrelling over the edge as her back arched, her toes curled and her eyes shut tightly.

"AHHHHHHHHHH."

Ahri's vaginal fluid mixed with cum burst forth from her pussy as a constant stream sprayed out. Ahri felt her body convulsing as she worked against Vel'koz tentacles restraining her. Wave after wave of her essence as well as her sweat flung off of her body like a tsunami. Her pussy clamped down tighter on his shaft milking everything he had left. As her sweet nectar began to subside her convulsing also slowed down.

Vel'koz removed both of his tentacles from her holes as cum and her essence dripped out of her slit and oral canal. Ahri's head was tilted up as her mouth was agape. She was panting as she tried to recover from the rush.

"That….was….a-amazing." Ahri said.

Vel'koz didn't feel any less exhaust than as he had started. He felt like he had proven his point and Ahri had learned her lesson. However, as he was moving her back on her bed Ahri called out.

"No, don't stop." Ahri said with desire as her mind was completely broken. "Please, I want more."

Vel'koz didn't expect this from her, even though she was considered a slut. Vel'koz ignored her as he lay her down on the bed. Ahri looked disheartened as her eyes looked to Vel'koz with sadness.

"Please, I'm sorry for how I acted before. I will be better in the future just don't stop." Ahri pleaded.

Vel'koz looked confused, this was supposed to be a punishment. Even though it had seemed she learned her lesson Vel'koz didn't see the point in continuing.

"Why should I keep going, this wasn't supposed to be rewarding." Vel'koz questioned.

Ahri sat up on her bed, pouting in front of him which made her look incredibly cute.

"Please Vel'koz, I will do whatever you want, you are all I want right now."

Vel'koz gave up and floated back over to her.

"Yayyyy." Ahri said with excitement. "Thank you Vel'koz, don't hold back"

Vel'koz didn't understand this girl but he gave up trying. He used one of his tentacles to hold her hands over her head as he lifted her off the bed. His other tentacle hovered over her entrance. Ahri was grinning and nodded her head for Vel'koz to continue his assault.

"Eeeeiiiiikkk." Ahri screamed as his tentacle plunged into her pussy.

Vel'koz wasn't easing in this time he went straight to hammering her insides as his tentacle glided in easily due to all the lubricant. He was pounding her very fast which was causing her head to be thrown back every time he sunk into her.

Ahri started to thrust her hips back into him. Her ass jiggled as she tried to fill herself even more. Her tits also were bouncing up and down with every thrust of his tentacle.

Vel'koz caught sight of her swinging breasts as they swayed in front of his eye. He started intently as the soft skin tempted him to take action. With one of his free limbs he circled her orbs flicking her nipples with his end. He wrapped his tentacle around her tits, sandwiching them together before his tip slithered between them.

Ahri looked down to see his tentacle poking out from her breast as it started to grind between them. This sent hot signals of pleasure to her body as he fucked her breast. Ahri lowered her head down and started to lick the tip as it seesawed between her large mounds.

Vel'koz could only see one thing that wasn't being used. Determined to change that, his last free tentacle slowly went to Ahri's backside. Her round plump rear was still jiggling from the amount of thrusting Vel'koz was doing. Not wanting to let on to his plan he lingered over her entrance waiting for the right moment to strike.

Ahri was moaning into the tentacle between her breasts as the tentacle in his pussy ravaged her. She could feel it grazing over her g-spot, eliciting shocks to travel up her spine.

"Yes…k-keep….goinggg." Ahri mewled. "Don't….STOOOOOOP!"

Vel'koz took this as the moment to strike as he plunged his tentacle deep within her rear. Vel'koz was taken aback as soon as he entered her ass. Her walls constricted around him much tighter than her pussy. He was struggling to make any progress as her rear was clenched around his appendage.

Ahri felt her entire body filled. Every orifice was filled with one of his tentacles and she loved it. Her body was put into spasms as both her ass and slit were being fucked. Beads of sweat were flying off of her body and her lubricant was dripping out of her lips. Her scent filled the room which gave off a warm fresh and sweet smell. Ahri's tails were rigid as she continued to feel pleasure overwhelm her body.

Vel'koz tentacle sped up as its slick wetness managed to smooth out her ass. He was piercing into her body making sure to rub scrape and curl his tentacles to entice the most pleasure out of her. Even his tentacle between her tits was ramming back and forth rapidly as it poked the inside of her mouth.

Ahri couldn't handle all the pleasure she was experiencing. She was a completely blind by the arousal like an animal in heat. Her moans were loud as she felt the tentacle delve deeper inside her ass. She could feel the tentacle piston within her pussy and she sucked greedily at the one prodding her mouth. Ahri was impaled by Vel'koz tentacles as she rocked her hips harder to edge herself closer to her release. She could feel her core burning up again, her mind filled with lust. Her walls were closing in tighter as she approached bliss.

Vel'koz could feel himself nearing the end too. He got more ruthless as he brutally tunnelled deeper, becoming less predictable. His tentacles were all thrusting independently thrashing Ahri's body around. His tentacles tightened their muscles as they expanded against Ahri's walls. He could feel himself losing control as he tried to last a little longer.

"Gwaaaaa….soooo…clooooose." Ahri moaned loudly.

Vel'koz took this as his last assault. With all of his strength he buried himself inside her, pushing himself inside her womb and bottoming out within her ass sending himself over the edge.

"MMMMMHHHHHHHHHH." Ahri screamed at the top of her lungs as she climaxed at Vel'koz last barrage.

Her walls squeezed against his tentacles as he pulled his tentacle out of her mouth. He coated her womb with more hot sticky cum as her ass leaked more of his seed past his appendage. The tentacle between her breasts starting spraying rope after rope of hot cum on her face and tits. Her mouth was open to welcome any of his milk that managed to shoot into it.

Ahri's body writhed as her body was shaken by her climax. Her arched back pushed out her breasts and her legs stiffened as her orgasm continued. Her pussy walls pressed hard against Vel'koz as a torrent of liquid cascaded from her slit. Vel'koz deposited buckets of cum deep inside as it mixed with her own juice. Ahri continued to thrash as her climax refused to subside. Finally after a minute of continuous orgasms the two champions frenzy starts to recede.

Ahri and Vel'koz were frozen in place as they paused to recuperate. They were completely spent from all of the passion. Vel'koz slowly withdrew his tentacles from her holes with a plop. As they exited a waterfall of juices descends out of her ravaged holes dripping onto the floor.

Ahri was panting slowly, too tired to move. Her face and breasts were completely coated in a sheen of cum and sweat at it trickled down her body. Her hair was matted and she could barely keep her eyes open. Sequentially, Vel'koz was also exhausted from their endeavour. His tentacles were dripping in cum adding to the pool on the floor.

Ahri couldn't stay awake as she passed out in Vel'koz grip. He wouldn't admit it, but he thought she looked peaceful. After he had recovered, Vel'koz lowered her onto her bed, making sure not to squish any of her tails. He covered her with the blanket before admiring her, she was cute when she was sleeping. He turned to leave her room, turning back once more before he exited her house.

After he had left, Ahri's face smiled as she dreamed about the whole scenario again down to every last detail.

 **Authors Notes: Well how was it? Personally I don't know how much I like it, but you tell me. I am still new to this whole thing so if you have any tips you can tell me. Anyway if you liked this story make sure to leave a review and check out my other stories. Interesting in hearing what you all think. Make sure you wash off your hands before you start typing. Bye.**


End file.
